Diamonds Are Forever
by InfiniteSet
Summary: Sokka's gift to Toph lasts forever.


**Diamonds Are Forever**

A/N: I wrote a Harry Potter story about diamonds prior to this... I was planning on uploading that, but this fits the title better. Enjoy. Or don't.

* * *

_It might not have been the right thing to do, _Toph thought, rolling the perfectly orb shaped diamond between her fingers,_ but it sure felt good._ Sure, everyone around was crying, but it wasn't all that bad. She felt bad, but at the same time, wasn't Sokka all hers now?

When Suki had vanished, Sokka had gotten upset. Toph supposed she understood, after all, if Sokka left she'd also feel unfulfilled. _And I'm __**nothing**__ if I'm not kind,_ Toph had thought, mirth bubbling up over her normal sardonic thoughts.

So when Sokka had leaned on her, at least for a little bit of what he'd lost, Toph had been happy. He'd said, "I know you don't really know what I'm feeling... that's why I'd rather be around you. You treat me normal. Normal's good. Normal's right."

Toph had accommodated. She had to. She loved Sokka. It wasn't as though she was going to say no when he came to her for support. So they did all the things they normally did. Even when Katara treated Sokka delicately and Aang treated him cautiously, even when Zuko was overbearingly parenting and Mai was distant and piteous, Toph was always Toph. _He likes me this way._ She'd thought. _He's mine now._

Then Suki came back. It was like a bad dream. At first, there was no time for Toph at all. Sokka was with Suki constantly. He'd missed her. She'd given him something Toph couldn't. Exasperated, Toph wondered what it was. She didn't know. She loved him. Was that not enough? No, of course not. Love wasn't enough.

About two months after Suki's return, Sokka had come to Toph again. Toph was pleased when he asked her out. She was ready for whatever love confession he had, but Sokka only presented her with a bracelet. Not like before, when he gave her the meteorite stone, but a real bracelet, like the kind that stylish women apparently wore. He'd bought it for her "for being awesome."

Toph knew then what he was trying to say. He was saying that he liked her and Suki was in the way. She accepted the gift and waited patiently for Sokka to tell Suki this too.

He never did. In fact, Sokka asked her to marry him.

Toph endured. She endured through the preparations, through the fluffing and primping and gussying. Then it was the day of the wedding and Toph had to confront Sokka.

She'd thought about her words that day. It was minutes before the ceremony began, so she really shouldn't have been in the back with Sokka. She didn't care.

He'd chuckled when he noticed her. He'd asked why she was there. Her prepared words packed their bags and headed for the South Pole and she didn't know what to say. So she told him the truth.

Sokka laughed.

It hadn't been awkward laughter. It hadn't been piteous. He laughed like she'd said something funny. He laughed like he didn't believe that she loved him for so long. That, Toph couldn't take. She supposed that it was what made her do what she'd done.

His laughter was ringing in her head, mocking her. It was funny, funny that a little blind girl thought she had a chance with a seeing man who clearly loved someone else. Funny that she did it today. Funny, was it?

She didn't know what she said, but she had said something. Something that Sokka didn't hear. Toph didn't know what he said after that either, but she knew what he saw, because she encased him in a large sphere of earth.

She'd gotten good. Maybe Sokka had forgotten that she was a great Earthbender. She did it without him even noticing. She was proud of herself for that, but literally shaking in rage.

So she squeezed.

She squeezed and squeezed and kept squeezing, and the earth ball was so much smaller, at least a ⅓ of it's actual size. Then she kept squeezing. She didn't know how long she was doing it, but Katara came in and asked her where Sokka was. Toph opened her mouth to tell Katara the truth... but she didn't.

What she said was, "I haven't seen Snoggles all day."

When she said it, it became the truth. Katara wondered where Sokka had gone. Aang did. Zuko did. Mai did. Ty Lee did. Toph knew where he was.

She pushed the diamond into the meteorite bracelet. Sokka was flawless. Sokka was seethrough blue. Sokka was perfectly round.

Sokka was a diamond and hers forever.


End file.
